User blog:Abd El Rahman Oddou/oddou's guide to bosses
sit down boys and girls. relax and have a drag of coke. cause tonight is a long night we are gonna talk about mandatory bosses Daddy G. so you aroused yourself by listening to that irish accent. now comes the time that he tears your ass apart (or that's what they say) some dude: what in hell are you talking about ME:throws * hunter's axe at his head* now comes the time where I do something useful recommended weapon: hunter axe or threaded cane. you can then cheese him with a whip like some S&M fetish freak or poke with an extended hunter axe. Lock him behind a gravestone When he goes chuck Norris on you: Molotov cocktail. get away and Molotov the hell outta him smexy dear demon so let's talk about Amelia's great booty some girl: I think you mean give us advice about Amelia ME: *sighs* *Burns her with the flamesprayer* recommended weapon: saw cleaver recommended items: fire paper, Molotov, numbing mist and flame sprayer strategy: before the fight begins apply fire paper then boost toward her give her 3-4 hits with at least one transformation hit in the middle. then boost to the other leg and do NOT get greedy. when she heals you use the numbing mist (duh). watch out for her up close and personal attacks my ex-main dudes so the guys who look like some shitty metal band rejects are highly advised to use S&M against just watch out. They like snakes and fire during the sessions recommended weapon: Threaded cane recommended items: beast blood pellets whip their health down and kill one then kill the others just dodge the f*** ton of projectiles dumbass so Rom and I have a bit of a problem because THAT SPIDER SPAWNING, METEORITE SPAMING, ORBGASM LOVING FLAILING ASSHOLE IS WAY TOO GODDAMN STUPID rec.weap.: Tonitrus, or a skill weapon with bolt paper for a fast hit and run rec. items: B.B Pellets, Bolt paper strategy: in phase 1 you kill all her kids and keep hitting her when she teleports try to press an R2 to her neck. that would stop her from teleporting and may make her turn phase 3 just stay close to her in phase 2 or run diagonally to evade the metoerites also when she is on her back you get away. when she makes an orb over her head you also back away. same when she flails weird vagina thing I really have nothing to say about this Abomination except GO KRATOS ON THIS BITCH!!! R.W: a skill weapon with fire/bolt paper/blood gem R.Item: old hunter bone, fire/bolt paper strat.: kill the bell ringers. go between his ass and keep hitting only stop to dodge his falling guts when he trips acid you old hunter bone the hell outta there up the staircases again. make him come toward you and hit his human body cage fetish pedophile this dude is a pedophile. just a look and I knew that. he is just a hunter with his own arena and AI. shot him when he is casting a call beyond WET for me the really wet hot babe over there likes to be hit from behind so stay there and when she goes nuts bananas insane just run in circles Category:Blog posts